


How to Become a Millionairess

by Steadfxst



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Champagne, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Joan wants to celebrate.





	How to Become a Millionairess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 70th _Mad Men_ fic!

She’s flushed from all their shared celebratory drinks, and she’s so pleased with the idea of going public and coming out of it a millionairess that she could almost kiss him.

She picks up her fifth (sixth?) glass of champagne and watches him beam with pride and pleasure. He looked ten years younger when he smiled. He was always so sullen. It was a nice change.

“Would you like another?” Pete asks.

Joan puts her glass down. Was it gone already?

“You know I can barely stand up.”

“Then I’ll have another for the both of us.”

He gestures a little toast to her and knocks it back. He gives a tiny hiccup and blushes with embarrassment.

“Please excuse me. I’m—I’m just so excited.”

“You’re like a kid at Christmas,” she says.

And then she decides to give in, just this once, and wraps her hand around his tie, pulling him in the way she’d seen Marilyn do years ago in one of her movies. She presses her lips to his, and he melts into her like butter on a hot pan. He moans into her mouth, and it tastes like bubbles.

She pulls away.

“Good night, Pete.”

Dumbstruck, loose, and boozy, he waves.

She turns around when she reaches the door.

“Don’t forget to close your mouth before you leave.”


End file.
